


Monochrome Rainbow

by anxieties



Category: Dollightful OC Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxieties/pseuds/anxieties
Summary: They were dressed as fascinatingly as Tatsuo, though Juwon wondered if it was just because they were so unlike anything he'd seen in his circle of friends, all tangled in black and steel, like living shadows, each with their own murals painted over their skin. The brightly coloured boy hung back slightly as his boyfriend slipped easily into the room and threw his arm over one of the more intimating girls' shoulder, whispering something that made her look back at Juwon.His stomach dropped. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.





	Monochrome Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SassySimoneUnicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySimoneUnicorn/gifts).



> Nothing can stop me from believing that Tatsuo is a Ling tosite Sigure fan.

Tatsuo was a private person, Juwon had decided after living with him for nearing a month, but knowing him for much, much longer. He never overstepped his boundaries, always showed a respectful amount of interest in all of the Decora Kei friends that Juwon had picked up since living in Japan. It was an odd quirk for the extroverted American, who was fiercely nosy and loved to be in the know about all drama, but he didn't want to have to force his way into Tatsuo's life, especially not as he'd been so understanding and helpful in bridging the cultural gap for him.

Still, Juwon was desperately curious about his mysterious boyfriend's friend circle. Were they also street fashion fiends? Or straight edge school friends? He knew barely anything besides the occasional name when a light story was told over dinner. These blank spaces were starting to accumulate and Juwon was growing paranoid, in a way. 

He didn't often get nervous or paranoid, a laid back individual, maybe the stress of moving to a whole new country was eating him up inside, but it started to manifest and once it had started, he couldn't stop it.

"Are you ashamed of me?"

Tatsuo's hand, equipped with chopsticks, froze over a plate of chicken, gaze concerned when it met Juwon's gloomy gaze, "Not at all," he answered, after the silence had stretched to an uncomfortable length. "What makes you say that?"

The colourful boy shrugged, a sheepish pout forming on roseate lips, "Nothing," he mumbled, heat rushing to his face, feeling more than a little ashamed of his outburst, "M'sorry."

The pink haired of the two shook his head, putting down his chopsticks and taking a proper once-over of his solemn partner, "Did something happen? You can tell me if someone said something to you about being..." He broke off a little, looking down for a moment before finding his footing again, "About us being together."

Juwon's eyes widened, "No, no, no! It's not that, everyone's been great," he tugged listlessly at his pant leg, "It's just... I haven't met any of your friends, I was wondering if... You know..."

"I didn't want them to see you?" Tatsuo finished the sentence for him, swallowing back the scoff that threatened to crest in the back of his throat, "No, of course I'm not _hiding_ you or anything. They know I'm dating you, I just wasn't sure if you were comfortable-"

"I am!" Juwon said firmly, before the goth had even finished speaking, "I'm comfortable with anything. You've met all of my friends, so..."

Tatsuo nodded, almost seriously for a moment, before a tiny smile tilted the corner of his mouth, picking up the chicken he had original been reaching for, returning to his lunch thoughtfully, "You can meet them, they're..." he paused, as if struggling for the right word, sweet laugh prefacing his description, "A lot too handle at first, though. Enthusiastic, I think, would be a good summary." 

 

\---

 

It's some time before Tatsuo actually takes Juwon up on his nagging. It's Wednesday, one of the first times they've both had a weekday off. They both dressed up a little more extravagantly than they usually had time for, Juwon sporting an entire page of stickers over his dark exposed skin, a rainbow jacket, bright pink bloomers and socks that pulled up just over his knees. His boyfriend, in stark contrast, wore a long, torn shirt beneath a shiny, black raincoat, accented with grey, similarly torn skinny jeans and a spiked choker with matching bracelets. 

They walked in a park, holding hands, and had breakfast at a nearby cafe. They lived close enough to Harajuku that nobody really looked twice at them, used to the walking fashion statements. It was after the cafe that Tatsuo grew quieter, listening as Juwon talked and talked in his excitement, before he stopped his eager boyfriend.

"Y'know, if you get uncomfortable or anything, we can go. It's not really something you're used to." His face, usually warm, looked a little self conscious, and Juwon responded simply by wrapping his arms loosely around Tatsuo's waist, "No! I'm really ready, I'm so happy to finally meet your... Your posse," he placed a gentle kiss on the goth's nose and could feel the tension release in those broad, tattooed shoulders.

"Okay," he acquiesced, letting Juwon's arm remain locked around his hip as they began walking again, "Everyone's very happy to meet you, too," he added, almost as an afterthought. 

The rest of the walk was spent in peaceful silence, arriving just around noon. It had begun to rain, and Tatsuo had thrown his raincoat over their heads as they ran for cover in the little, concrete art-house. 

The inside was much like something torn straight from the 80s punk scene, roughed up brick walls with a plethora of graffiti, band posters and signs stuck messily on as much space as could be reached. There were several empty tables and a makeshift bar made from a mixture of crates and sheet metal that was littered with tall bottles liquor. Music played from the back room, a steady drum beat with electric guitar.

"They don't open up until around 8," was Tatsuo's explanation for the emptiness, but Juwon was a mix of awe and keen focus. He wanted to take everything in, it was grungy in the coolest way and he turned his head to see his boyfriend watching cautiously, giving him a small smile.  
  
A head peaked out from a door along the back wall, warm skin with pitch black hair and makeup, kanji tattooed in red along her cheekbone. She and Tatsuo exchanged waves before she disappeared almost as fast as she appeared, a mixture of voices picking up. Juwon's hand was gripped tightly and he was guided towards the now open door.

The people inside the room were simultaneously nothing like Juwon had expected and everything. They were dressed as fascinatingly as Tatsuo, though Juwon wondered if it was just because they were so unlike anything he'd seen in his circle of friends, all tangled in black and steel, like living shadows, each with their own murals painted over their skin. The music, which he'd assumed was from a radio, had actually come from a trio of boys with guitars and a drumkit. The brightly coloured boy hung back slightly as his boyfriend slipped easily into the room and threw his arm over one of the more intimating girls' shoulder, whispering something that made her look back at Juwon.

His stomach dropped. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. 

That thought was vanquished almost as soon as it came, because the girl waved for everyone's attention, and the boys stopped playing. Everyone was now looking at Juwon.

"Hi," he said shyly, and a chorus of seven different voices responded, "Hi Juwonie~,"

The girl Tatsuo had originally spoken to took his hand and dragged him to the middle of the group, "I'm Fumie, nice to finally meet you!"

One of the band spoke up, "Hey, the cake!" And suddenly everyone was moving again, moving chairs around and introducing themselves, shaking Juwon's hand and patting him on the shoulder. Once they'd sat him down at a table, someone produced a cake from the front room and everyone began gathering around in earnest. The cake was cutest of all, covered in black fondant but decorated with rainbow icing that spelled out "Welcoming Juwon!" And despite the dark external, the inside was rainbow. "We weren't sure what flavour you'd like," they'd explained sheepishly as it had been cut and shared out amongst the group.

Tatsuo was hovering in the back with a small beam on his slender features. It wasn't long until Juwon shared this expression, rained in compliments from all of the darkly dressed crowd.

"Wah... You're so colourful and cute," said one girl.  
  
"Did you make your clothes yourself?" one boy asked and when Juwon nodded, the room burst out in gasps, immediately impressed. 

Eventually, the energy calmed down, and Juwon found himself free to wander and talk to everyone. The band of boys who had been playing music when they walked in, which he found out were a Ling tosite Sigure fan band called Sigure x3, let him try their guitars, sacrificing the hearing of everyone in the room when they found out that maybe music wasn't the bright boy's calling. All in good fun, they let him sing and dance.

After a while, the sun began to set outside, and it was almost time for the little bar to open, which meant they had to clear out or start working. It was Tatsuo who took control and guided Juwon out into the dark night to walk home. Their departure was marked by a small gathering of goth's waving and calling out that he was welcome back any time.

 

\---

 

By the time they both got home, Juwon was still glowing with happiness. Tatsuo was a little hesitant to ask, letting his boyfriend flop on their sofa as he got a drink from the kitchen. When he got back around and offered the glass out to him, his radiant boyfriend was hugging a pillow.

"When can we see them again?"

 

 

 


End file.
